Many applications, services, and/or websites allow users to search for information, create organized schedules, share information, and/or perform a variety of other tasks. In one example, a search engine may provide a user with images, links to websites, and/or other search results in response to a search query submitted by the user. In another example, a calendar application may maintain a schedule of user defined events and user defined reminders in response to a user setting up such events and reminders. In another example, a mapping service may provide a user with a map comprising one or more coffee shops that are close in proximity to the current location of the user in response to the user submitting a search for coffee shops to the mapping service. In this way, the user may explicitly search for information, create events and reminders, and/or search for directions.